


Disney

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious Pack is Oblivious, The Lion King - Freeform, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack's first annual movie night - and it's Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney

"What about Beauty and the Beast?" Lydia suggested, snuggling close against Peter.

"Ugh, no," Stiles groaned, his mouth full of pizza which he kindly finished chewing and swallowed before talking. "You two need to get a room before the rest of us singletons are grossed out by your lovey-dovey crap. Besides, it's my turn to pick the movie," he stated, getting up to pop in The Lion King before settling back down on the couch.

"They still don't know?" Derek asked, whispering into Stiles' ear as everyone else's attention drew to the screen.

"Haven't got a clue," the teen stated.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"The Lion King."


End file.
